hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
MoonClan
This is where all the warrior ancestors of ShadowClan, StarClan, and EarthClan go when they die if they have followed the warrior code. It is connected to the Mooncave. Roleplay -Hollyleaf arrives in the territory, and looks for MoonClan cat- -Saberstar comes up to her, and purrs-"Hollyleaf. There is a problem. Your wings will be ripped. You must not go back to the lake, or you will die there, and be lost. Hollylord has destroyed the Blazing Forest already. We have had so many cats come here. You must stop Hollylord, and seal his soul, or we're no more." Hollyleaf reached out. "But how does Darkkit enter the Dark Forest at will?" -Saberstar says nothing, but his low voice says words- When the sun blinks, when the hawk falls, when the cat worries, there will be the plant of destruction The fox is dead, the darkness will perish if the weakest doesn't make a sacrifice. -Hollyleaf's eyes widen- "A prophecy!"- August 15, 2010 Sandstar opens her eyes, to find Tumblefoot standing in front of her, "Tumblefoot!" she yowled and then nuzzled her brother. Tumblefoot purred, "Hello sister. But you are not here to see me". Sandstar looks around blankly for a second and then turns back to her brother, her eyes sad, "Im losing a life, arent I". Tumblefoot nodded and nuzzled her gently, "I will see you again. But for now, you must return to your clan". Sandstar nods, "Goodbye Tumblefoot" she whispers, and then is whisked away to StarClan[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan August 17/18, 1010 -Hollyleaf wakes up, and sees a strange cat- "Hello, Hollyleaf." -Hollyleaf freaks out, and turns around- "You may not remember me. I am close to being earned peace, my memory lives on in one cat." -A black, white, and brown cat is there- "My name is Hagenstorm. The prophecy that Saberstar gave you last half-moon is coming upon us. The cat has worried. The sun blinked. The fox is dead, and the darkness is slowly perishing. You must destory the plant!" -Hollyleaf is whisked in a memory form a cat's eyes, looking at a young Tigerpaw, saying to him, "I'm worried about Shadekit. He seems odd!" -Hollyleaf tries to recover, but it comes again, in a battle she never saw- -A cat is fighting another, the cat with an orange pelt, trying to kill the cat, Hollyleaf sees the cat's paw, a blueish-grayish paw with a white dot- Seastar? '' -It happens again, and she sees Darkpaw diving towards her, and she tries to yowl, but instead clashes with Darkpaw, fainting, coming back in the Dark Forest- ''Who? Darkpaw and Stardust went out that day........Stardust! '' -She comes out of the visions, and the half-cat says, "You must become someone you are not.", and vanishes- -Hollyleaf wakes up in the Mooncave- -Wolflight looks around, her eyes blazing- "Hi, Wolflight!" "Wolflight!" "You're here, Wolflight!" "HI, WOLFLIGHT!" (jinx with three) -Wolflight turns and sees six kits coming towards her- "Hi, Racconkit, Icekit, Sapphirekit, Meadowkit, Flowerkit, and Crystalkit! Where's Foxkit?" "That's why we're here!" -The kits line up, the first, by Meadowkit, Flowerkit, Crystalkit, Sapphirekit, Icekit, and lastly, Racoonkit, and say a line each- "''Beware of the rising one," "He will slowly die," "But if they take the kin of him," '' "They will spare him to life," ''"But Fire and Gray will fight to see the dawn," "And one must come, one must go." "I got to go! Fawnpaw's coming!" -Racoonkit vanishes- (Rose, you come in here.) -Rosepaw comes in- (what am I supposed to do?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! And I will do it for you, because we have it.) -Deadheart and Sagehoney come up, with a black cat and a brown, white, and black half-cat- "Hello, Rosepaw. We have heard about you coming." "I wish I was alive." "No, that's wrong! You were needed here. And I love your stars." -Sagehoney dips her head- "Thank you." -Deadheart does the same- "Welcome." -Loud rumbling comes from Fourtrees, all cats turn- -Rosepaw whips around-"What is that?" -Four dark shapes come out of Fourtrees, their eyes glistinging- "Ehehehehe.....................Rosepaw, come with us." -"Who are you?"- -Hawkfrost straigtens- "Sorry about the inneruption, but we need Rosepaw." -Hollyleaf, who just came, sees Hawkfrost, and stiffens- "What are you doing here?" -Brokenstar gazes upon Hollyleaf- "I can ask the same for you." -Hollyleaf says, "She's my apprentice." "She's the sister of the cat whose mentor is now mine!" "WHAT?! Dustpelt would never do such a thing!" "He could." (It's not Dust, beilveived to be.) "I come with her!" "No, you don't!" "Yes, I do!" -Rosepaw innturupts- "I go alone."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Hawkfrost's eyes widen- "Why ever?"(Hope you don't mind I RP him. I ike him!) (it's bine, I RP tigerstar after all.)"Why ever what?"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Who does Darkstripe and who does Brokenstar?) (I'll do Darkstripe)-~~ (Sobs!) "Do you want to go there alone? We can protect you." -Rosepaw explains to the Evil cats- "I meant i go there without Hollyleaf."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Hollyleaf says to Rosepaw, "But we must go! I have talked to MoonClan already!" (Dark, didn't you read the rules? NO replacing or deleting!) "We must be going." -The cats leave with Rosepaw, leaving Hollyleaf shocked- (oops...) (It all right. And who does Darkstripe and who does Brokenstar.) (I'll do Darkstripe...)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (-SOBS!- And no insulting plz. It was uncalled for;that's wh I deleted it.) (Can you spell, "Overreaction")[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Yes! Overreaction!) August 27, 2010 -Whitestar wakes up in a clearing, and looks around- -A orange tom with blue eyes comes up and dips his head- "Whitestar." "Heatfur? I-I'm losing a live, right?" "Yes. This is your third lost one. Be more careful. We will speak again." -Heatfur vanishes, leaving Whitestar there- August 29, 2010 -Petalfur runs in, and falls alseep, panting.- -Sagehoney comes up- "Beware an old enemy, and the Fury of Death. The most painful wounds are those that do not bleed. 10 and 10 shall rise and 18 fall, But the choice of one shall decide it all!" ''-''Sagehoney vanishes, and Petalfur wakes up, and there are 6 kits in front of her- -She finds her way back to StarClan, 2 kits die, and she is Greif-stricken-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest!' September 4, 2010 Lightkit opens her eyes, to find her self in a strange forest. "He-hello?" She calls. "It's ok" Says a calm voice behind her. Lightkit turns around to find a strange brown tortoisseshell she-cat there, with familiar green eyes. "Wh- who are you" she asks timidly. The tortoiseshell's clear, and calming mew rings out, "That doesnt matter" she begins to pad away and flicks her tail over her shoulder, "Come with me" she mews. Lightkit finds herself lulled by her calming voice, and follows dreamily. "Where are we going?" She asks. The Strange cat looks at her, and purrs, "It's nothing to worry about" though her worried green eyes gave her away. Lightkit wondered Why do those eyes seem so familiar? She kept on walking, and began to recognize the forest, "Hey! Were in StarClan territory!" she squealed. The tortoiseshell nodded, "That's right". Lightkit began to run ahead towards camp, and the cat quickly caught up. They soon saw the entrance to the thorn tunnel and Lightkit ran inside. She did a huge yawn, "I'm really tired" she said, her eyes beginning to droop. The cat lied down, and by some instinct, Lightkit curled up next to her. She put her head down on her paws, and just before closing her eyes mewed, "You know what? You remind me of my mom, Sandstar".Just as Lightkit fell asleep, the tortoiseshell lightly curled her tail around her and whispered softly, "More than you know little one. More than you know".[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan September 19, 2010 Whitestar woke up, to see nine cats standing around her-"Heatfur? Smoketail.... Flameheart, Firestripe, Saberstar, Embergaze, Orangesand, Steamblossom.....What are you doing here?" Orangesand nodded, and mewed, "You sacrificed your life for that small scrap. That sadly was your last life, but we will let you have one more life. One more. Use it wisely." Smoketail and Steamblossom both meow, "Our leader has served well. She must strive to live after her sister has fallen." Embergaze howls, "Oh,, WWWWHY?" Flameheart , Fruitflame, and the shadowy cat were silent, and Heatfur padded up. "I see that this is the time to give you a warrior status. By the powers of MoonClan, I must take your leader's lives." Saberstar yowls, "I give you your warrior name. By the powers of MoonClan, and all who have lived, I name you Whiteshadow!" Whiteshadow looked at her fellow Clanmates, and whispered, "I will miss you...." but right before she fell back into the real world, saw one cat. S-Silverwood?![[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]''e''s!:D